The tale of the DxDemon Emperor
by Rivik
Summary: Lelouch's, the emperor's and the true Zero's life ended with the perfect scheme to unite the world but for what price? He is weirdly granted another chance in another world. What will he do now, without Black knights, without C.C, without Nunally?
1. Awakening

**_As you can already read in the description, this is going to be a Highschool dxd x Code Geass story and the wordplay was influenced by Sntakawa Toki's Story The Surgeon of DxDeath._**

 ** _I want to warn you guys in advance, I am without a doubt not the best writer, but I'll try my best and give you what I myself think is a good idea._**

 ** _*Start*_**

 _"...Destroy...worlds..."_ The dying demon emperor muttered out in his last breaths, the audience shocked that their new emperor had just been stabbed by Zero, the ones being tied to the crosses for execution even more as they thought Lelouch himself was Zero...

But the most shocked was Nunally who was having tears in her eyes as she had to witness how her most beloved brother was slowly dying in her arms.

 _"...to create worlds...my beloved sister..."_

He spoke, Nunally shaking her head violently. "You didn't have to change the world for my sake!...I would have been happy if I could have just been in it with you!"She cried out before shrieking once, her breath hitched as she realized...that her beloved brother, the britannian's 99th emperor and as such the demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia had passed away.

"Nooooooooooooo!!!"She cried out, tears flowing without stop as she hugged her brother's chest, trying to find a heartbeat, hoping for a revival like in most tales, but to no avail, as he was dead...

But weirdly...for Lelouch, he didn't feel dead...it was like a nightmare to him...by _now_.

The black haired, violet eyed Ashford academy student awoke unwillingly because of this memory or rather nightmare of his past life again. It was a common thing by now, but the occurrence of this nightmare increased in the last time, not knowing why.

His assumption was that perhaps having some sort of friends now, was reminding him of C.C.'s words. "Upon being graced with the geass, a power even the Gods may fear, **_the power of kings_** , you will have to live a live in solitude...are you okay with that?"

It rang in his head as if it was yesterday...yet it clearly wasn't. It's been over 5 years since he found himself in a world unknown to him. As he awoke for the first time, he was 11 years old, but that wasn't the biggest surprise. He had a family again...and a certain brown haired was in it. He couldn't believe to meet such a person in his life... _again_.

Yes(even though you expected Issei*ha gotcha!*)it was Rolo. It was his fake, his manipulated into being his brother brother. Another weird thing was, that Lelouch had a seemingly usual family now. The only problems he had with all of this, were that he was likely to attend school again, he had none of his allies, no C.C., and the most terrible thing, no Nunally...

A coincidence, or so the former demon emperor thought, was that his last name was Lamperouge once more, making him at least able to associate with that.

After finally having accepted, that he was most likely not in his time, or world, or dimension anymore and that this might be a chance, even though not with Nunally anymore, to live a normal live and live it with his talents, he started to learn how to let things be. He didn't feel a big bond towards his parents, maybe because of the weird stories he had to live through with his previous, real ones, but maybe because of the fact _that_ he actually had previous ones was making it nealy impossible to accept those people as his _real_ parents.

The bond with Rolo was big, well at least from Rolo's side as he looked up to his half year older brother a lot. Lelouch would come to like this time's Rolo more than the Rolo from his past, as he still couldn't quite forgive him for killing Shirley, sure Rolo protected his _brother_ later, paying with his own life, but that only gave some sorta neutral grounds, perfect at a time like this.

Sure it sucked to having to attend school again, to have to make a name for yourself(though he never intended to) to get good grades so he could get a job and all, but it all had some boni.

There was _no_ Geass Order anymore, _no_ V.V _no_ Charles _no_ Marianne _no_ foes to him anymore and he had to admit, not being the leader of a so called terror organization was kind of relieving, even though he missed some of them.

He sometimes thought about _it_...

 _»Is all of this punishment?Am I supposed to atone for my sins like this?«_ But the day he became 12 years old, he suddenly reawakened something that he never thought to be able to use ever again.

Yes, his _geass_ had awoken once more. But it was the first state of the imperfect _geass_. But he didn't mind it too much, as he had more than enough time to improve it again, even if it was just by telling/ _ordering_ some bullies to stay away from his brother for good.

He admitted that he shouldn't bestow his will upon others, yet he felt like he was doing nothing wrong anymore. As long as it caused no deaths and or trouble, it was no bad ability. Rolo didn't seem to possess his _geass_ anymore as just one year prior, he was unable to stop the murder of his and his elder brother's parents, making them orphans.

[Speaking of parents, Lelouch didn't feel much sadness towards the deaths of their 'parents' as he couldn't just **forget** his family crisis in his own world. It was his father that sold him and Nunally out after all and even made her believe she couldn't see anymore and their mother that acted along to hunt a dream that just tried to make the unreal, real, something Lelouch would never let happen, as he was someone who was living for the future.]

It was Lelouch who stood tall for both of them onwards and received a house as prize for winning a gamble against a noble, who was evil and arrogant, but still honest and true. They had played chess and the prize was that they'd either serve her for the rest of their lives or she'd buy them a house. The fun fact was that even though the former emperor put so much on the line, he still played the game calm and collected, just as collected when they did the attack on Britannia

(First season, one of the last episodes).

It reminded him of what life could be in area eleven, where people suffered worse than just _poverty_ and _hunger_. How _he_ could remain calm in the battle, taking life after life. Sure it looked like he was the hero the so called elevens longed for so long, but it was somewhat of a farce in the end.

He _did_ act for his own profit, or more Nunally's in the end, but he did them a favor. Because after all the eleven's whole lifes were always considered a big _humiliation_. And it was Lelouch's sense of justice that made him act, as he couldn't see why to lock a population away in such a small area and keep them away from **_live_**. It would have come to trouble, an uproar if he didn't act. And so he went the whole road and helped them to help himself.

But what mattered in the end was that his chess game was a success, just like Zero requiem in the end...partially.

Living with his brother made the two grow a deep bond, at times even knowing what the other thought. Sure, Lelouch secretly hoped that Rolo would grow more independent as he greatly relied on Lelouch, yet he was somehow glad that he was who he was.

Rolo may have been too shy, may have behaved girlish and yes even weirder than all of the weirdest weirdos he ever got to know combined, but he was the most generous, loving and helpful person he knew.

It could have been because he was supposed to be a replacement for Nunally, who was just that, generous, loving and philanthropic for other's sakes. She loved her brother and so did Rolo Lamperouge.

He very often felt deja vû moments, but that was something he could not discuss with anyone as Rolo didn't seem to remember the past anymore. At some times the black haired wondered how Rolo would have become if he had survived the whole Charles zi Britannia stuff. It was Charles' _geass_ that made the brown haired Lamperouge think that he was Lelouch's brother so what would have happened if Rolo knew he wasn't...?

Something Lelouch, or Lulu/Loulou, how he was called at the new school the two attended, didn't need to worry about, as he knew that they _were_ brothers now.

The school was an easy task for Lelouch, even though his knowledge of such ancient times as the Britannian empire were of nearly no use anymore, except in history class, it were his talents and his incredible smartness that made him year's best nonetheless.

The girls loved him, the boys envyed him as they had to watch how he got all of the attention, to them unknown though, unwanted. He didn't completely dislike it, it was just that he did not want to be surrounded by such crowds. It always made him feel uneasy.

He only rarely took the girls up on their offers to have some of their lunch, as he was a great cook and made lunch for both him and his brother. He wouldn't always be able to make some, as they clearly were times when even the former demon emperor had slept too long and so missed out to have breakfast and that was shown by his mood the whole day until he got his dinner.

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

It was _that_ one day he actually baked the prior day as Rolo celebrated his 17th birthday and he would be so happy to have some of his brothers famous Brownies everyone in school knew due to cooking class. Rolo was so happy to have 'em and cheered the whole day, but Lelouch weirdly felt no hunger until the big break where they'd be able to stay out of school for like 45 minutes.

He sat down on a bench on the schoolyard, as he noticed someone sitting next to him. He didn't know who it was as he was too focused on eating and thought it was just another fan girl.

He was about to bite into a brownie as he suddenly felt the most hateful and evil stare upon he ever felt. He slowly turned around, brownie still near his mouth to see a young, petite, white haired girl, starting at him with an emotionless, yet emotion filled stare.

Her hair consisted of some lose bangs covering her forehead, while two actually went down to her shoulders. The back of her hair was going into somewhat of a short bob cut. She wore the typical academy uniform consisting of a vertically black and white striped shirt, a violet skirt with accents and black thigh high socks, as well as brown shoes.

Lelouch had to admit, she did look cute, but her stare made his right eye brow twitch. He knew her, she was the so called 'school mascot' Koneko Toujou.

He then realized what her goal was. She wasn't mad at him, just mad at his gesture. He could clearly tell that she wanted some of his brownies and as he did _not_ intend to anger her so she'd become a nuisance, he gave her one without saying a word. He turned around to eat one himself now, having 6 left, before suddenly feeling that stare again.

sighing, he gave her three and kept the rest for himself, quickly stuffing them in his mouth like a delinquent, but not fast enough as he had one more left. He hadn't noticed, but the cover of his box had one lying in it.

Chewing the amount of fluffy chocolate in his mouth to enjoy it's taste, he began to feel watched even more.

 _»How could she eat that much, that fast?!«_ He wondered only for a lucky turn of events to occur. His brother had come by and Lelouch already grinned inwardly.

Not saying a word and just munching on his brownies, he held the last one out to the brown haired who smiled and gladly took it, not saying no to an additional brownie.

Lelouch was happy to notice that her gaze lifted off from him...but landed on Rolo. The brown haired was greatly intimidated by the white-haired's stare and that was shown by his shriek, as she looked at him with cold eyes.

He flinched a bit, before giving it to her.

 _»B-brother w-what is that?!«_ His face seemed to ask, Lelouch picking up on it and just shaking his head in a 'I don't know it either' fashion.

As the white haired now seemed satisfied, she looked to the side, before holding her hand out to Lelouch.

"...my name is Koneko Toujou, nice to meet you."She introduced and waited for Lelouch to accept. He gulped down the last bit of brownie and sighed in joy.

He then replied the handshake, smiling at her. No chocolate grin.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, a...pleasure to make your acquaintance."He said as he looked at Rolo. Koneko then held her hand to the brown haired time stopper who replied the hand shake as well.

"R-Rolo Lamperouge, a true joy to make your aquaintance."He spoke as formally as his brother, the seriousness not imitated though, possibly due to not being able to...

It was the day Lelouch would become like a candy god for the white haired, as she now often sat to him whenever he had a suspiciously big or decorated lunch box, sometimes even If not

Well since she clearly was no fan girl, the violet eyed enjoyed it. She didn't talk much, kept unpleasantries away and was a simple and easy person to read.

Rolo would sometimes join them, if he was not teased by some girls. While Lelouch was branded the _Black Prince_ of Kuoh, Rolo was branded the _Cute Grey Prince_ of Kuoh. A certain pervert trio disliked the Princes a lot as it made it _harder_ for them to get any kind of girl attention.

As Lelouch once caught them peeping on the Kendo club, he helped the girls take revenge by actually switching the signs of the changing rooms. So as they peeped the next time, they saw a group of young males, dressing. The girls recorded that _and_ beat them up afterwards.

Lelouch got a lot of thanks afterwards, only saying _"Those who embarrass, shall be ready to be embarrassed."_ _(Future Omake material, **If I make some**_ )

~o~o~O~o~o~

Today was a new day, but just like everyday from Monday until Friday, it would be a usual school day. He was attending Kuoh for two years now and he knew the drill.

He would come to classes, skipping some if he didn't feel like visiting them, let the fan girls chase him, even though he looked for some kind of escape and share some of his sweets with Koneko, _if_ he had some.(Weirdly she always knew it, like she smelled them...)

Then, if it came to it, he'd hang out with Kiba a bit, because he seemed like a true gentleman. He was kind, good looking, knew how to play chess and he too had the problem with fan girls, so they had quite some things in common.

Even though he couldn't care less, he always heard the sudden cheering when two students showed up. It were two girls, which both had a very voluptuous figure, making some girls envious.

The first girl's distinguish feature was her crimson red hair. There was a difference to having dyed it and having natural crimson hair. She definently had real red hair. Loulou had to admit, she was beautiful, her blue-green eyes shining with pride, no arrogance and her body in general. The second girl had long black hair tied into a ponytail by an orange ribbon and violet eyes like Lelouch himself. They both wore the Kuoh school uniform and had capes over them.

The duo was also known as the

" _two Onee-samas_ "

The two were loved by both males and females and smiled all the time, seemingly enjoying the kind words they received.

It was one of those days again and Lelouch rose a brow in confusion, as it weren't the _two onee-samas_ , but _One Onee-sama and a pervert_.

Even though he didn't know what Kind of relation the two suddenly had, he wasn't as curious as the ones who had some guesses. Issei had a blush on his face, feeling a bit embarassed for actually having to deal with all the stares.

But Rias kept her cool. She smiled at the others, just like always. As the two separated in front of the main building, two boys approached Issei. One had brown hair and wore a pair of glasses along the usual boys Kuoh academy outfit, which consisted of a black/dark violet blazer, a striped shirt and black pants as well as brown shoes.

The other one was almost hairless, a bald, and just like the other boys wore the Kuoh academy outfit.

Lelouch's most distinctive feature was that he had knit a special insignia on to the back of his jacket. He also wore a different shirt, just like Issei did.

While Issei wore a plain red T-shirt, Lelouch wore a black one.

The three together formed the pervert trio and seemed to discuss just what this all had been about, the violet eyed suddenly turning his head to his brother, who had moved next to him without making a noise.

It didn't catch him off guard though, as he was used to it by now. He could feel the cold shudder coming over his body as he suddenly had Rolo next to him the first time. It felt like a _shift_ , but then again Rolo had no _geass_ anymore, so it was out of question that he stopped time...

"Those three actually make for quite a team."Rolo joked, making Lelouch smile a bit."Indeed...even though they argue so often, even though they always run into trouble with the other girls due to their perversion, they stick together..."The former (first) Zero stated as he pressed his face in his right hand though.

"Yet, they are the biggest morons I've ever witnessed."He added and the brown haired chuckled."Yeah, you're right..."

The other Lamperouge spoke as he blushed.

As the black haired turned to look at Rolo, he sweat-dropped a bit, because it made him look like an embarrassed girl.

"Uhm...what's the matter?"The Black prince of kuoh asked, trying to be as cautious as possible, so he could avoid long talks.

"Well...there was a girl today...she..."

The brown haired started, fidgeting with his hands as he couldn't bring himself to tell his brother."What is it Rolo?Lelouch deadpanned now. This caused Rolo's eyes to tear up a bit.

"I-I was asked out by a girl!"He whisper-shouted, Shocking Lelouch. After re-gaining his composure, the Black haired leaned back a bit so he could whisper in

his brother's ear.

"Well that's great, isn't it?But how about you keep it a secret from the others, or else they'll make a scene?"He stated and Rolo nodded.

"U-understood."He said as the bell to the class start rang."Well, it seems like we have to go...but Rolo..what was that girl's name?"Lelouch asked, trying to figure out a way his brother could have a good date.

"Yui Amano."Rolo muttered out, his cheeks flushed red."S-she was really cute, but I don't know if this will work out."The brown haired Lamperouge replied, looking to the side, before Lelouch unexpectedly gave him somewhat of a quick hug by wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer to his side.

"You'll do just fine."He assured and Rolo nodded. The two then headed to their class where they had to attend now, with Rolo worrying about his date and Lelouch being very unsure of this girl. He had a great memory, but the name Yui Amano never appeared in his mind. He did see a weird girl today...

She had long black hair, which was dyed blonde at the end, had onyx black eyes, a cute smile and a voluptuous figure, wearing a different uniform than the rest.

 _»I wonder who this Yui is...I hope she is no trouble and it's just a coincidence...«_ The elder Lamperouge thought before actually paying attention to the current class.

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

After the classes were over for the day, Lelouch was about to meet up with Rolo, only to see him talk to the girl with the weird uniform. She seemed just as shy as Rolo and avoided eye contact sometimes, just like he did. They were looking like a perfect match.

a bit _too_ perfect in Lelouch's mind.

 _»I don't want him to misunderstand, but how high is the possibility, that a beautiful woman like her, randomly shows up just to speak to Rolo?«_ He asked himself, but let it be for now. He had to begin to accept facts. It was a new world.

There were no Black knights, no Britannian empire, supposedly no _geass_ , but normal students, corrupt, but not overly corrupt politicians and the world around him. He was nothing special for the world and the world was nothing special to him anymore. He would just go with the flow, though he doubted that it'd be easy.

After the girl left Rolo, waving at him with a smile, the 99th emperor of Britannia made his way to the brown haired, before feeling a tug on his arm. He turned around to see Koneko with a...smile?

"Your brother seems to get along rather...well~"She...teased? It was then that Lelouch paled."You wouldn't..."He just muttered before she let go of his arm."No...I wouldn't..."She replied, making Lelouch sigh. He was glad it was just a bad joke.

"If I was to get some more sweets that is."She spoke in a a little bit less monotone voice. Well it seems like she was blackmailing him for sweets now.

"Why...don't you just buy some sweets? I bet your parents would be ok with that."

The black haired said, seeming to have hit a sore point, as her eyes widened for a mere split of a second.

"...Sorry."He said, as she held her hand out."You can give me some sweets or money to make up."She said and the violet eyed sighed, closing his eyes.

"Jesus...just...what the hell are you? A real candy _devil_..."He cursed as he got out his wallet. He was about to draw a (I don't know how big the marks are) 2000¥ mark out. _»That should suffice for a week«_

He thought, but before he could give it to her, Rolo joined them.

"Hey brother...uhm, am I interfering with something?"He asked as he saw the scene. He suddenly clasped his hands together before actually getting his box out of his backpack."Look Koneko-chan, I've actually tried to make some sweets myself, I would like you to try them."He asked and she nodded.

"I am not as good as my brother, but..." He got his box then and gave it to her.

As she opened it, she saw some cookies that contained quite some chocolate.

"...I hope they are ok."The white haired began munching on it then and devoured the pastry in record time, shocking the Lamperouge duo.

 _»Like she is devouring worlds...«_ Rolo thought. _»Destroy cookies to create cookies?_ Lelouch joked to himself, before the mascot nodded in approvement all of a sudden.

"...It tastes good."She said and the brown haired Lamperouge smiled."Then I am gla-"But he was cut off."But Lelouch is like a candy god when it comes to stuff like this, no offense...mr.heartbreaker."

Those words made both twins shudder, but nonetheless they sighed.

"Ok, let's head home, ok Rolo?"The former demon emperor suggested and the sacrifice for the perfect world nodded. "Unless you'd like to visit your girlfriend now."the amber eyed teased, something that Lelouch didn't even know from her.

"K-Koneko-chan!"Rolo whined, before Lelouch mentally facepalmed. _»Rolo...«_

He thought in slight disappointment.

The boys left with Koneko who, like always had to take another direction the corner before they reached the Lamperouge residence.

 _»I sometimes feel observed by her...«_ The violet eyed, black haired thought as they entered. The house was beautiful. It was designed in an old, yet modern style and offered all the needed things a teenager could want as well as some luxury.

"So...uh...what went on outside of the yard?"Lelouch asked, only for Rolo to shriek."Well...you see..."The brown haired started, as Lelouch had suddenly made his way in front of Rolo. He had a cold gaze and seemed _Menacing._ (#JoJokes)

"Well, she...she wanted to become...my girlfriend."The younger muttered out, as he saw his brother smile widely."That's great, when can I arrange the marriage?how many children?"He teased, laughing now and making Rolo rather insecure.

But the youngest and last member besides Lelouch of the Lamperouge family was well aware that his brother just teased him a little.

"Well, I am going to cook soon, anything you want in particular?"The elder asked but Rolo shook his head."Nope, just whatever is easy for you."He said as he tossed his bag to the side and unbuttoned his jacket.

"Ok, spaghetti then."The black haired spoke smiling slightly afterwards.

"Uhm, brother...what would you say should I wear for a date?or where should I take her?"The former _geass_ user asked, making Lelouch flinch.

"Huh?well uhm, ask me that when it's coming up..."He replied."Yeah, about that...She wanted a date on Saturday..."

He explained, a bead of sweat rolling down his right cheek.

"I understand...well we will talk about that later, after dinner."Lelouch assured and his brother nodded.

 _They spent the rest of the afternoon and night talking about how to take out a woman and make her have a good day._ _Lelouch also informed him not to come too formal as it would look weird and so on._

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

 _"Sister, I've met this boy today..."The black haired with the blonde ends informed a completely black haired, who wore a leather outfit and had...wings? She had black feathered wings, some may have thought of a dark angel or something..._

 _"Yes?So, how is he?"She asked, not facing the girl."Is he like that brown haired pervert I told you about?"She added._

 _"No!Not at all. I know the rules, no growing attached to targets, but he really is cute..._ a _shame I have to kill him...I wish I could keep him..."The sister replied and held her right hand to her chest._

 _"Well, who knows?Perhaps he has no sacred gear at all?This weird eye power his brother showed seemed like one and so he must hold it too the higher ups assume, mostly Kokabiel-sama..."_

 _"Rayanare-chan...how did you feel as you killed him_ _?"Yui asked as she took off her jacket now."I felt nothing, as he was just a pervert, nothing more..."She replied coldly, as she suddenly felt two hands on her bossom, groping it. She blushed, her right brow twitching a bit._

 _"Mou~ if I was to see such a cute girl in such a tight and revealing outfit I would stare too~"The younger looking one said receiving a bonk on the head._

 _"Exactly and if you were just some stranger like he was, I would have killed you."She spoke, before sighing._

 _"Yet I love you, you are my sister after all."_

 _She admitted, making the whining girl, who held her head smile."Yay~ nee-chan likes me~"_

 _"I heard this Rolo is a cute and kind man, is he?"Raynare asked now, a bit curious._

 _"Yeah, really. He is shy, but cool, cute but smart and he loves music, like me~!"Yui chirped, suddenly two wings sprouting of her bare back. They were like her sister's._

 _"I don't want to kill him...but if it has to be done... **I** will_ _do it. I don't want him to suffer and I will tell him my true feelings~"_

 _Yui stated, making her elder sister sigh before she nodded."Just the way I remember you...you moron~"_

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

The next day, the day after tomorrow, and so on, until Friday, Rolo received visits from Yui, who was hanging out with him a bit aside from their date on Saturday that was yet to come. The daily life Lelouch never had, begun to finally settle in and he wouldn't fight it, not this time though.

Over the week, he had noticed that Rolo had changed a bit. He seemed Just a little tinsy bit more confident and he was openly happy to see Yui, even though he was still damn shy.

Lelouch left the two be. He wouldn't want to disturb them in anyway and so the days went on just as simple as that. Lelouch was blackmailed for sweets, Rolo had a girlfriend now, his first and seemingly only true one, that Issei was weirdly getting along with Rias and Akeno all of a sudden and Yuuto was...Yuuto.

Lelouch would hope for a good result on Saturday and as he did so he also began to manage his life here.

 ** _So that's it for chapter one, I know it's nothing big or amazing, but I think I'll keep updating. It's my first story and it'll span the road from the beginning to the new stuff. I'll need to read a lot of it, but I'll manage. I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the others too. I am not someone to update too quick if I just have no ideas, but once more, I'll try._**

 ** _P.s There might be a harem for Lelouch, as for Rolo I am even less certain, but give reviews and comment!_**

 ** _-Rivik out!_**


	2. Confessions

**_Well here is chapter two of the story, I decided to actually continue and I will take the reviews into account. I would like to thank everyone for their follows, favourites and reviews. They gave me such a great amount of Ideas and I'll do my best to live up to your expectations._**

 ** _Little info before starting again though, will try to make longer chaps, like 6k or hopefully more, but those take a bit of time. Sometimes it just all comes along, sometimes I sit there and think 'uh...what the hell did I wanna do again?'_**

 ** _There has been a time skip, but no plot skip, so don't worry..._**

 ** _Lelouch and Rolo's harem is still uncertain, didn't think about it much, since there are split minds about it._** ** _Some think there shouldn't be, because he is not the type for that, some think he'd manage that and actually be able to use 'em too, and that's all true._**

 ** _Yes, as you can clearly see, Yui is an OC, based on the characteristics of Yuma Amano, just that Yui is younger and cheerful, has her ends dyed blonde and actually dislikes the thought to kill Rolo._** **_She really likes the younger Lamperouge and so you guys can expect a hell of a story, the Raynare-Asia arc mixing up with Yui and Rolo in between as well as Lelouch and who else may all come along._**

 ** _You will see that the relationship of Rolo and Yui has progressed a bit...quick. I intended to do a good timeskip, but I kinda messed that up. Well you'll see how much the two will bond and what happens before the day someone's life'll be taken._**

 ** _P.S I hope you are all as hyped as me that Code geass finally gets a fucking third season, about time too, 10 years later!_** ** _Lelouch of the resurrection sounds awesome and I kinda assumed that Lelouch wasn't dead, because in order to achieve a code, you have to kill someone that bears one and Lelouch killed Charles, and guess what?He had a code, so I think Lelouch actually has it too._** ** _The initials L.L fit perfectly, but I'd dislike it if he was taking over a role like C.C._** ** _Well enough of that..._**

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

 ** _-Start-_**

The life of Lelouch Vi Britannia was...not always happy, not always cheerful, not always cool...but it was always eventful, and it was one hell of an event to hear his brother tell Lelouch, that Yui actually wanted to have a date before the date, or actually an unofficial date.

[ _The Saturday date was actually postponed to the next week's Saturday before, as Yui wanted to spend some more time with Rolo, because she really seemed to have fallen in love with the former geass user_ , _but she actually postponed it again. So basically, they are a couple for three weeks now and on the upcoming saturday, they'll have their date. I wanted to make clear how hard it'll be on that day before]_

But _that_ wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was, that Rolo invited her over to the Lamperouge residence, where they'd hang out and do whatever they'd like.

Rolo of course begged for his elder brother to cook something or bake something, with the violet eyed elder actually deciding to not do it, as it was _Rolo's_ date, but in the end he complied...

Lelouch wore the most casual attire you'd see him in. He wore a plain white t-shirt, grey track pants and black socks.

His brother actually wore a white polo shirt, a pair of comfortable black jeans made of some soft material and black sneakers. Everytime the brown haired passed the former _Demon_ , the latter cracked a smile, as he couldn't believe that his brother was going to hang out with a cute girl soon.

He saw the nervous replica of Nunally breathing even harder than when he overused his _geass_ to protect Lelouch from his own _army_.

They had actually turned their back on him after everything they've been through only because Schneizel succeeded in convincing them, that Lelouch was Zero and that he was just a mere, but terrifying human, that could influence **_everything_** with his _geass_. They were all ready to fire, and the only reason for Lelouch to even call it all one big chess game, was that Kallen, his most trusted nightmare pilot, was in front of him.

She said that she'd die with him right there if he just told her what he felt about them, but _exactly_ because of _that_ he had deceived them all...again. His last words before they were finally getting ready to fire were...

 _"Kallen...you have to live..."_

He either didn't want any blood of close comrades on his hands, or he loved her, at that time he really thought he did, but he was unsure. As Kallen kissed him on their way to the meeting with the factions and he didn't show any emotion, she picked it up the way he intended too and grew mad at him. She wouldn't fight for him anymore she admitted to herself, only to realize his great intentions, the day he was actually stabbed by his own

 _"Best friend"_

 _Suzaku Kururugi._

Perhaps it was that experience that made him joke whenever he heard of love stories and heroic deaths and all, or perhaps just the fact that there was such a huge contrast between the brothers when it came to personality, or maybe Lelouch was just not able to admit it _too_ much, that he was truly proud of his brother.

It didn't matter after all, it was either going good, or bad, the oldest Lamperouge hoping it'd be the first.

He was going to help a bit if it went too bad, but it seemed like Yui liked that about Rolo.

She was really looking like she was in love with him. She even tried to hold hands with him once, Rolo accidently pulling back a second before their hands met, because he got out a box out of his bag.

He wouldn't neglace a friend just because of love, or what he hoped was love, as he got out another baking try to share with Koneko. Seeing the surprised, slightly hurt and envious look on Yui's face, Rolo apologized and gave her some cookies too. She loved them and she seemed to love him, Lelouch thought.

Rolo felt comfortable around Yui, safe, alive, accepted...Loved. She was the kindest girl to him, even though the fan girls all were nice too. Yui was another class of nice. She even made lunch for Rolo twice by now. That made Lelouch call them an already married couple, as they behaved like a newly married couple would.

Well and because of this bond, Rolo would go so far as to invite his crush to his house, who a bit unknowing to him, couldn't have been happier to be invited.

She gave Rolo a message a second ago, telling him that she was at the gate of the neighbourhood. Rolo went to pick her up and so the black haired made the final touches. He prepared a plate with sweets, had bought some ingredients to cook later and picked out some books so he could enjoy being alone in his room soon. He had bought himself some snacks and some drinks so he wouldn't need to go over to the kitchen and pick some up too.

He had a bathroom connected to his own room and a mini fridge in a bar-like designed corner of his huge room. It was a huge house after all and because Lelouch really had the eye of a creator(and destroyer), the house was beautiful.

He let his brother decide what _he_ thought was good for _his_ room, but it was the black haired who would most likely design the rest. Well after Lelouch had fully armed himself with books, snacks and drinks, he went straight to his room, only to hear keys unlock a door and soon after, he heard the cute girlfriend of Rolo.

"Wow~Such a huge place~"She stated in awe."And it's so beautifully decorated."

She added, looking around. The two made somewhat of a housetour, skipping Lelouch's room, as he was in it and would most likely not be very amused if he was just interrupted in his reading because someone wanted to see the house.

The two finished their tour in Rolo's own room, where Yui became adventoures and jumped on it, spreading all four away from her. As she noticed Rolo's blush, she rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is something the matter, Rolo- _chan?_ " she asked in confusion, as he turned his head to the side."Y-you really shouldn't jump with a skirt..."He muttered out, making Yui giggle.

"I don't mind you seeing my underwear~"

She stated, as she sat up again."In fact, you are the only one I wouldn't kill for peeping~"She confessed, but the brown haired blushed only more.

"Is that supposed to make me feel at ease?"He asked, as Yui made her way to him and hugged the chestnut."Rolo-kun, you know...that I love you right?"She asked and Rolo nodded."Then there should be nothing embarrassing standing between us."She added and after some seconds Rolo nodded.

"And if you are worried, I don't mind showing you and you alone that I love you from the bottom of my heart in any way you like."She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. If this was some cartoon, steam would have shot out of his ears, but it wasn't, instead he nodded very often and quickly.

She then sat on the bed again and looked around a bit."So, what do you want to do~?"She asked as she looked at him.

"I-I...don't know. We can do whatever you like to do, I'll come along."He replied, making Yui laugh. She really couldn't believe he was _that_ shy. Rolo was her first boyfriend too, and she was a bit shy, but Rolo was another class of insecure and shy.

"mou~ you shouldn't say that when we have our date on Saturday, because if you do, I may as well drag you through every shop~"She said, making Rolo laugh a bit now."Well, I wouldn't mind, if that'd make you happy."He said and that made _her_ blush.

She frowned inwardly, thinking about how mean fate could be. _»Why you?...why does the world need you dead?Why...why can't you just be mine forever?...«_ She mentally complained, holding back tears.

"Y-yui?"The youngest Lamperouge called out, as he had unknown to her, sat next to her. As he was about to rub her back, she suddenly hugged him, pushing him onto the bed. She pushed her head into his chest, tears escaping her eyes.

Rolo only noticed as she sniffled a bit, making him worry.

"Y-yui-chan, wh-what's the matter, did I do something wrong?"He asked, but she shook her head, which still rested on his chest.

"I...I want to ask you something..."She said, as she rose up a bit now, sitting on top of Rolo now. Her eyes were watery and it looked like she looked him deep into the soul.

"Would you...would you abandon the world for me?"She asked, shocking the violet eyed.

"Because I would sacrifice everything just to be at your side. Just to be close to you, just to know you are there, just to feel your warmth, just to feel your unique...love."She confessed, making the former _geass_ user's eyes widen. He sure as hell didn't expect that much of an confession.

They were a couple alright, but just because Yui pushed it. He liked her, she liked him and the two grew together, but it shocked him that she already felt like this.

"So, Rolo...would you do the same for me?"She asked, hoping that Rolo would be able to use those unknown abilities to just make them live in a world with no one but them in it, where nothing mattered, no war, no duties, no nothing, just them.

It was her deepest wish, and she hoped that it would become reality...

"...I'd give up everything for you..."He muttered out, redder than a tomato, looking away, only for the fallen to grab his cheeks and turn his face towards hers.

She gave him a kiss...on the lips, but it was no quick teasing peck, it was a kiss with passion, no tongue or anything, but with true love in it. warm tears trailed down her cheeks, as she let out her emotions. She grew even happier when Rolo kissed back. The kiss was unexpectedly long, as the brown haired didn't know if he should pull, back, but Yui gladly did.

Now usually you would have expected that Rolo would have said _"I'd give up everything...but not my family..."_ Because Lelouch always took care of him, but the black haired told him, that this was never the answer he should give, because family also meant the people who grew attached to your heart and Yui definently did.

Rolo would come back home everyday and tell the former Demon emperor about how cool the day with her was.

The sister of Raynare had actually gotten the school uniform of Kuoh by now, and already became a victim of Issei's and his friends' peeping, but she did take care of them.

For some reason, Issei felt uneasy around her and Yui understood why. He must have been that boy that Raynare killed and now someone who looked quite like her, stood in front of him.

He asked her if he knew a girl named Yuma, to which she replied that she doesn't. She actually twisted it all, so he believed her and she faked to _like_ him.

They made _friends_ and so she was not bothered any further about that topic.

She once received a glare from Rias, what made her feel slightly uneasy, but she didn't do it again.

Well back with the two love-birds,(no _geass_ pun intended)they were looking at one another and smiled.

"I am so happy that I have you...I don't want you to ever leave me..."She admitted as she hugged him. She had wiped her tears, or more Rolo with a handkerchief, but they remained in their position.

Because Rolo had Yui sitting on a certain part, he was embarrassed, since he could have gotten hard any minute. She was a beauty. She wore a black shoulderless t-shirt, a black skirt, with knee high socks and a pair of matching shoes, which had been kicked off already and she kept moving, so she wouldn't bother him, but it caused just that, a bother.

Luckily for him, she then got off him and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at the blushing Lamperouge, who didn't get up yet. It was then that he knew a way to change the mood. Sure he was happy that she honestly told her just _how much_ she loved him, but he didn't want to take it too far.

"Uhm...would you like to have some sweets or actually eat something?"He asked and the girl smiled."I'd love to have some sweets now~"She replied and Rolo nodded before getting up.

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

In an old school building, actually _the_ old school building as it was called, there weirdly was one occupied room. In it were five people right now. One was Issei Hyoudou, the leech of the school, or leech of the year, member of the pervert Trio.

Another One was Yuuto Kiba, the handsome Prince of Kuoh, who alongside Lelouch and Rolo built the Prince trio.

Akeno Himejima, who was standing next to the main table at the window, a smile on her face.

Koneko Toujou, who was sitting on the opposite couch to Yuuto's, eating some sweets which she had gotten from L.L.

And Rias Gremory, the crimson haired Onee-sama of the school. She was sitting at her desk, the one Akeno was standing next to.

So...Issei, you seem to have something on your mind. Is it about Raynare?"She asked as she noticed that the brown haired was clearly absent in his mind.

The pervert looked at her and after sighing he nodded."Yes. I...still can't believe that she _killed_ me..."He replied.

"She killed me and no one remembers her. And what's even worse, is that there now is someone with her _fake_ last name, who looks a lot like her..."

That caught Koneko's attention."You mean Yui?"Rias asked and the brown haired nodded. The white haired had not really understood just what exactly happened with Issei, and to be honest, she wouldn't want to know neither, because in her eyes, he was nothing more than a pervert.

But Rolo actually was, alongside Lelouch, Akeno, Rias and Yuuto, someone she cared about. If this Yui was trouble, she would actually consider trying to spy on their date, she had heard about.

"I don't think she is a threat, not yet at least. I doubt it's a mere coincidence, but it would be fatal if it was. Sure we could overwrite her mind, but still..."The sapphire eyed spoke as she smiled.

"But if you are bothered by her attending here, if you feel in danger or intimidated by her, you can tell me"Rias offered honestly, what made Issei blush.

"B-buchou..."He muttered out, but shook his head."N-no I am fine, I am fine, don't worry. After all she didn't ask me out, so I don't fear to be killed by _her_.

"...so if _I_ was to ask you out, could I kill you?"Koneko mocked, making Issei flinch for a second.

"Koneko, that was not very kind, you know that."The crimson haired scolded and the white haired nodded, before resuming to eat her sweets.

"Ara~ ara~ Issei-kun, you do not need to fear anyone, I'll protect you, don't worry~"

The black haired in the room assured, smiling even wider.

"We are there for yo-"Yuuto wanted to add, but was cut short by Issei.

"No need to say anything, prince."The brown eyed 2nd year student deadpanned, making Yuuto _Sweat-drop_.

The group kept talking then, a bit about school, a bit about this new girl at school and something... _else._

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

Lelouch was good at a lot of things. He was good at school, good at chess, good with the ladies, good with technology of this world, but if there was one thing Lelouch was bad at, aside from sports...

it was losing a bet.

As nice as that sounded, it wasn't always a good thing, especially as he predicted that Rolo and Yui, as much as they were attracted to another would soon reach the stage of confessing again to make it _all_ clear.

Yui did and so did Rolo afterwards, the problem though, was that the two occupied the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. He had hoped that the two would go out, but he knew that if the black haired with blonde ends wouldn't suggest it, they would most likely stay...

And he was right. She didn't suggest it and so they stayed. Lelouch just wanted to enjoy the news for a change, as he was bored from reading now. He expected the books to be more interesting, but they barely tickled any excitement out of him.

He had drunk a bit of cola and ate some bonbons, but he would have liked it better, if he could have done that in front of the TV. Yet again, he wouldn't ruin the date and he would take a step back, so his brother could walk on the stage...at least for now.

Luckily for the former _demon_ , his prediction was only half right. The duo knocked on his door, opening it as the eldest Lamperouge agreed.

"Uhm, brother, we'd like to uhm, well leave for a bit, take a walk and stuff..."

The brown haired informed shyly, Yui nodding as support.

"Uhm...fine, I guess?I am not your father Rolo, I am your big brother. You are almost seventeen too, so you can decide on your own."Lelouch stated and the duo nodded. After the two left the room, they had put on their shoes again and went outside the house, for a walk or whatever, L.L didn't care much at the moment.

 ** _But_** he **_did_ **care about the fact that the living room was free now and so he enjoyed the news, while the two lovebirds were gone. He sat on the couch, ate some snacks again and drank his stuff.

 _Rolo and Yui would come back later, smiling, even holding hands, as they ate dinner, Lelouch prepared. They watched a movie afterwards, without Lelouch of course, and the end of the story was that the new girl in the clique actually stayed over night. She had actually gotten an oversized shirt of the youngest Lamperouge and only wore her socks and panties beneath, sleeping next to the former time stopper. It was an innocent night despite the alluring outfit and it was a romantic night because their love and the blanket kept them warm._

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

 _The next day, sunday, the couple spent in the nearby park, where they sat and ate ice together. It was a warm day and it was perfectly clear weather. They had actually kissed twice on that day already, one kiss as a good morning and one just for fun._

 _They spent the day outside of the house and the afternoon in it, as Lelouch had cooked again. Sadly, the fallen had to leave, but she was brought home by Rolo_ , a definite bonus.

After they were separated from each other, they could not contain their excitement to meet on the next day.

The happiness the sister of Raynare felt, was connected to sorrow she felt for maybe having to kill this man, the man she loved, the man she cared about so much.

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

Today was a new day again. It was Monday and it was a warm and beautiful day, just like the days before.

The school was as boring and easy as usual, not very much to Lelouch's joy.

Sure, it was so much easier that way, but it also made staying awake a lot harder.

The black haired was a former leader of a terrorist group, a tactician, a **_Emperor_** ,

but now...he was a student again, nothing big. He didn't want to, but he also disliked to be nothing. He was able to focus long enough to actually make it to break.

The fresh air really felt good now. It was refreshing. Refreshing to be outside of those classrooms with all those people in it...

He looked at the sky and smiled slightly.

 _»I never really got the chance to really look at a...clear sky. It's free. Free of gravity, free of hate, free of smoke, free of violence and free of death...back then it covered the world in it's own hate and anger«_

The former Britannian thought as he took a deep breath again. It made the nearby fan girls blush as he seemed to look even better when thinking about something. He didn't only look like a smart man, no he was one. His only problem was that he only used it if it was needed.

It was then that a certain white haired tugged on his arm, pulling him along a bit. She never did _that_ so it surprised him.

"H-hey, what are you doing?"He asked as she didn't let go until they had reached a lonely place.

It surprised him, especially as Koneko turned her back to him."...I must tell you something important...if you believe me or not, is up to you.."She said as she gave him a quick glance.

"W-what?What is it?"The Lamperouge asked, still surprised."Why did you drag me out here?I bet it is not for a confession or just to talk."

"...I told you already...I have to inform you about something important."She said as she suddenly unbuttoned her school shirt. The black haired didn't blush, it was no _too_ rare sight to him, so his embarrassment kept at bay.

As she slid it down at her back a bit, two jet black wings shot out of it. They looked like bat wings, no feathery ones, but featherless and leather like ones.

"...I am no human, I am a demon."She spoke in a matter of fact tone, turning her head slightly as she looked at him.

She noticed his a bit unconvinced look, but she wouldn't care now.

"...I know this is hard to believe and must look like a party trick to someone who's as smart as you and knows so much."

She said.

"...Uhm, I don't know how to react to that praise, now that you showed me this... But as you seem serious, I will believe you. There must be a reason you showed me those Wings?"He concluded and she nodded.

As she let them disappear again, she pulled up her shirt again and closed it up. She sighed and turned to him.

"...There is. The reason I showed you, was because I consider Rolo and you... as kind. I like the two of you and I know that you both are close. Thank you for trusting me."

 _»I trust you?«_ The Lamperouge thought with amusement as he kept up his façade.

"I am a demon, but there are other mythical creatures as well...I will tell you the whole story another day, but what you need to know is that both of you are in danger, but your brother a lot more."

She explained, shocking the eldest Lamperouge.

"What?"He asked in confusion, not really understanding why they, _especially_ Rolo would be targeted."What, by demons?"

"...No, fallen angels, enemies. This is territory of my master, but at times some Angels or fallen angels try to gain advantages by either killing or abducting beings with higher power..."She explained and pointed at Lelouch.

"It seems that you possess some kind of power, but the rumors have changed so often, that they actually think that it's Rolo. I don't feel not even a glimpse of abnormal power within you, but perhaps it's something that has to be brought out yet..."She assumed, Lelouch inwardly smirking again.

 _»Hmpf, so these demons can't sense my **geass** , huh?«_He thought, before growing tensed. After all Rolo was threatened and that was nothing good.

"I...think I understand...but I will not allow anything or anyone to harm Rolo."He made clear."I thank you for the valuable information."

"...The one that might be the threat...is Yui."The white haired said, making silence rule the area. Lelouch didn't say a word. He didn't move, nothing.

"I know it's hard, but-"

"I will keep an eye on her."He cut off. The amber eyed nodded, but before she could say something, Lelouch spoke.

"She weirdly seems _too_ much in love to fake it...but I will not allow this woman to hurt him, especially not by using love as a cover. He is so inexperienced in so much, but he has such a kind heart that he'd do everything for her...I won't let her take advantage of that, but she has also not shown any malice, so maybe I just watch out for now."He explained and turned around.

"I am really interested in that devil, demon and whatever stuff. I am looking forward to hearing all of it, from you and your master."He stated, Koneko nodding in agreement.

"...we'll see about it."She replied and the two parted ways. They went to the school yard, acting like nothing happened and continued to enjoy the break.

 _~o~o~O~o~o_

Meanwhile at the student council club, a short black haired woman with violet eyes, a pair of glasses, wearing the Kuoh school uniform on her petite body, without the cape stood in front of a window, smirking.

"Tsubaki, I think this Lelouch...could, if he was to prove to have somewhat of a sacred gear, be a very useful addition to our team, wouldn't you agree?"She spoke and the girl named tsubaki, who had long black hair, green eyes and as a lot of girls at this school a voluptuous figure nodded.

"Indeed. He is said to have some weird eye power. It is said to be strong, but we don't know that yet."She said and her friend sighed.

"You know...he reminds me of a man from history books. There was once a Lelouch. His name was

 _'Lelouch Vi Britannia'_

He went in the history books as the demon Emperor, but a lot think he did it on purpose. He was the only _Human_ that ever ruled the world. He destroyed it to create a new one, they say."The glasses wearing smaller teenager stated and looked out of the window.

"There was no picture of him, just books of his behaviour, being a person named Zero and taking over the world with his might, charm and talents."She added and the taller girl smiled slightly.

 _"Kaichou,_ you seem very interested in this story."Tsubaki said."Well I wonder if this is just a coincidence or fate."She spoke.

"Because I wonder if he could actually beat me in chess. He was said to be the best, only having lost to his brother once."She spoke, a slight smile on her face.

"That is for the underworld of course?"

Tsubaki asked/teased, only for the smaller one to turn around halfway.

"But of course~

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

 ** _Well that's chapter two. I say it again, I am not the best writer, so don't hate or shit. you can give me criticism but don't flame._**

 ** _I know this chapter was a bit rushed and it was weird, because the couple just met and now their such a loving pair, but I already said that there was a time skip._**

 ** _the situation is that Issei was just killed, but Asia is not there yet, she'll be involved as the story progresses._**

 ** _Reviews and follows as well as favourites are appreciated!_**

 _Will Rolo die? Will Yui kill him? Or will her feelings prevent her from doing so? Or will Lelouch cast his geass upon her? what will happen?_

 _Find out in the next chaps_

 ** _-Rivik over and out!_**


	3. Façade

**Here it is chapter 3 of the story. Didn't think I'd make one, but I like writing a bit.** I **like the idea of the crossover and like always, I like your suggestions and your ideas as well as your reviews.** **I didn't come to a conclusion about a harem for Lelouch, Rolo being totally out of question for having one, since I didn't progress enough yet.** **Well** **last chapter was relatively...rushed.** I **know it wasn't that good, but I told you all, I am not the best writer.**

 ** _Ideas: I had the idea of involving a character like Kayo in this story, as it would fit. She dislikes liars and since Lelouch is one, it'd work out. It's also that she could be one of the reasons he is like he is in the story, but it's just an idea..._** _ **and I'll set the grounds for that here...** #SmirksInLelouch_

 ** _Pls tell me what you think, it'd help me decide, otherwise I'll just look myself._**

 ** _Disclaimer in between: I neither own Highschool dxd nor Code Geass, or what else story might appear, like Erased.._** ** _.but it'd be the only other story, kinda dislike too many crossovers..._**

 ** _Some answers first here tho:_**

 **The reason Rolo is being targeted will soon be explained, it'll be shown.**

 **I didn't make Lelouch cast his geass upon Yui already, because it would have taken away important story.**

 **The events of the canon and this story do differ a bit and what Sona read in the books, is obviously for future story. His deeds didn't go unnoticed by the underworld, that's all I'll say for now about that.**

 **To the point of Lelouch being polite...**

 **yes he usually is, but I wanna show that he is a bit different now. He knows he doesn't need to fake too much, as u could clearly see he didn't always like who he met. Now he's more honest about it, but he'll be more canon like soon.**

 **All I say is...**

 ** _"Lelouch is a man with a lot of faces"_**

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

Quite some time had passed since the talk with Koneko, and Lelouch had started watching over the two lovebirds. He wasn't stupid, he _did_ notice that Koneko observed him too, for a reason, he didn't ask.

Maybe it was for the case he was to find out something about this Yui. Koneko was a demon after all, maybe she could step in the most dangerous moment and take care of the girl, but he wouldn't rely on it. He had at least 3 other ideas in case it wouldn't work. He also did not want to involve himself with Devils and demons and what else was out there.

It was troublesome enough that Rolo was a target for assassination, and if Koneko was really talking the truth, that demons and other super natural beings and worlds existed, but what was even more troublesome, was that he had to be careful. If Yui was the one to kill rolo...The assassin and it's target were in love, dangerous to say the least.

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

The school never ceased to bore Lelouch, as he was once again at the verge of falling asleep. He was lucky that mostly the results counted, since he always answered every question he was asked by the teacher correct, keeping his grades up...and he was the year's best...

All he could do at the moment was to watch outside the window...staring in the sky, before he secretly glanced to the side, seeing both Rolo and Yui, latter finally wearing the kuoh school uniform.

Even the black haired Lamperouge had to admit...she did have curves and the outfit hugged her figure perfectly.

They silently chatted, Lelouch being surprised that his brother would ever do so during class. She was smiling and silently giggling as Rolo seemed to have said something funny, that, like usually made him blush afterwards.

Lelouch too cracked a smile at the scene before the teacher's voice boomed the former royal's name.

"Lelouch!" he boomed and the black haired flinched. He looked the elder man's way and so gave a sign that he was ready to listen.

"Who was the 100th heir to Britannia?"He asked, a smirk on his face, as he expected the eldest Lamperouge to not know, not having listened to class after all.

Lelouch felt pain in his heart for a second...not showing it though as no one would understand it, neither did he felt like he should show weakness at all.

He knew the best, even though he didn't want to anymore, he did...

"The 100th heir to Britannia, was empress Nunally Vi Britannia."He finally replied, shocking the teacher with the correct answer."While I am glad you listen, you could definitely show more interest in the classes."He said and Lelouch nodded.

"I am sorry."he apologised and the classes continued.

He now had to think of his younger sister, how she had been, how she behaved, how she saw the world, how she wanted to change it...what happened after his "death"...all this.

He thought it was punishment that he got to live again but without Nunally. He also felt like not living for himself again. He had lived for Nunally, now he felt like he lived for someone else...even though there was no one he would see he did for...

Was it Rolo? Was it world peace? Was it his past? Or will it be his future? He didn't know, he wouldn't waste his thoughts on this now neither.

Momentarily, he had to think of a way to get Yui to talk, more a way to find out what's the plan in general. **_If_** he was to use his _geass_ , he'd not be able to use it on her again, something he would like to avoid. He didn't know much about angels, neither their fallen version or Devils also he didn't know if it would work. Back then as it didn't work on Kallen a second time, he was lucky Shirley intervened and told them that classes would start...

So he had to either get to know more super natural people or do research in books...or both. He had actually read the bible a bit, but ended up rather bored. He couldn't take the long stories of rather unrealistic events, sacrificing and death.

Sure he had unrealistic abilities, but yeah.

The only thoughts that kept him reading, were for example that one of them might have been a _code_ bearer or _geass_ user.

But he wouldn't read it any further, so he tried to do the first thing. He tried to look for a way on how to get more information on the supernatural by someone who " _introduced"_ him to it...

 _Koneko Toujou_

Some of his old behaviour came back to life as he now felt like back then, back where he wanted to destroy Britannia.

He didn't trust those he suspected of something, no, he didn't trust anyone in the first place, a major issue some may call it. There were only a few he trusted and if, he didn't do it without a second thought. That was a key element in a working _"friendship"_ he thought, even though it was wrong.

In his prior life, _friendships_ became tools. He could've just called it business relationships, or simply put, _opportunities_

He had drastically changed over the years, not being that radical like before some may think, but in the end, Lelouch was one mystery for many yet to solve.

He would smile at everyone, try his best at everything, but you would never be sure if it wasn't _fake_. What was liying beneath that smile? A question only a few could answer and Rias Gremory asked herself as she looked out of the window to see the young Britannian roam the campus as break had started.

He had made his way to a bench really quick and soon got out a laptop, like he would usually do in the last time. He seemed very concentrated on what he read, but she didn't know what it was.

So she ordered Yuuto, Akeno and Koneko to find out. The last being the first to investigate. She just sat next to him, eyes forward, before the black haired held a cookie up, making her grab it with her mouth in a cute fashion.

She munched on it, way slower than usual as the violet eyed once grew mad at her. He said he likes to bake for her, but would love a bit more worshipping. He said she should enjoy it, not destroy it.

She had to admit, if he got angry, even a devil like her could get intimidated. So she agreed and tried. She could enjoy the flavor even more, she tasted the low amount of chocolate making her longe for more of the sweet ingredient, she savored the sweetness and found herself blushing as he chuckled a bit.

"See, you can enjoy it more and you can't hide your joy."He teased and she looked away."...Pastry is honest, so I will be too." She replied. A rather unexpected reply, it actually caught Lelouch of guard.

But he quickly caught himself and smiled at her in the usual innocent manner.

She soon looked over at his laptop with a bored look, even though she was very curious. He had gotten permission to use it on the campus, something that no one thought could or would be allowed to and her _buchou_ was interested too...

 _[You get how he could be the only allowed individual]_

"You're wondering what I am doing on the laptop, aren't you?"He asked out loud, surprising her."People that pretend to feel the opposite, just get easier to read. I instantly took note of your sudden change of behavior. If you wanted to know, you could have asked."

Her from shock widened eyes had began to slowly close to normal size again and she nodded."...will you tell me what you are doing?"She asked now.

Lelouch just turned his laptop's screen to show that he was playing chess. He then turned it around again and she finished her small but tasty cookie.

"...figures, you always play chess with Yuuto I heard, so I shouldn't be surprised at all."She stated and Rolo's brother merely rose his shoulders.

"What else would you've expected?"He asked. She kicked her feet as somewhat of an dark aura grew around her.

"... _perverted_ **_crap_**."She replied and he felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

"Well, don't throw me in one pot with the leech army."He stated and that was where the air grew tensed again.

 _"...That's exactly what I do not know Lelouch...in what pot should I throw you?"_

She asked and his eyes widened. But as quick as he was caught off guard, he re-composed.

"I can tell you, I am no pervert."He spoke with more intensity than he intended to, making her move up a bit, away from him on the bench."...Didn't you just lecture me that if people suddenly change their attitude..."

"Hold up, I am no-"

"...you're getting hasty, like you seek to protect something...perhaps your reputation?"She said. It was obvious she just teased him, but with everything going on momentarily, he hardly found the nerves to understand and bear with it.

He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"...I take that as a yes then?"She teased, but now Lelouch smirked."And I shall take it that you would not accept sweets from a pervert?"He shot back and she paled.

The ultimate weapon to defeat a rock([Rook]), is to throw a way greater rock on it...or in that case take away sweets from it.

 _»checkmate«_ He thought and focused on his "game".

What Koneko didn't see, was that he just switched the screen when she looked. He actually researched about the supernatural and tried to make out ties between them and this place. If Koneko was a demon, he expected that her master was either a family member of hers, or a schoolmate.

And that's when it hit him...

 _»Koneko hangs out with Rias and Akeno a lot, these two radiate a lot of strength and charisma, but the most important thing... leadership skills!«_ He couldn't believe he didn't see that.

» _So that Occult Research Club is just a farce...figures, after all, this Issei is a member now. It'd be too much of a coincidence that he'd suddenly take interest. I just thought he might have joined because of the girls..._

With that thought, he finally got a lead. A smirk shortly spread on his face and due to his prior words, all Koneko could think was that it was because of his teasing statement...he had finally found a hint.

 _»Considering that one of the Onee-samas is a devil, or in the best case both, I have greatly shrunk the circle of potential devils...perhaps those Koneko hangs around are devils too...Yuuto...he too could be one«_ The enlightenment brought joy to him as his eyes landed on a rather dumbstruck white haired."...You...behave weird. What happened?"She asked and he blinked twice.

"Oh?I just remembered a funny thing."

He lied, but it caused exactly what he did not want to have...

 _"...I am in the mood for a joke...tell me."_

She said and he felt the urge to curse. But he found a way to get around it.

"It's perverted, not your type."He lied again, but she inched closer all of a sudden.

" _...I don't mind a bit of... **naughtiness**_ "she said, shocking him."It's messed up, so I won't tell, you dislike perverts, you dislike their tastes and them in general, you hate them as much as to beat them up if u catch them."

She suddenly...blushed?"...Lelouch, but...I wanna hear that joke...I really want to..."She begged, the cutest look on her face he ever witnessed.

"Not on the schoolyard, remind me later, okay?"He said and she sighed. She turned to the side and folded her arms.

"...meanie..."She said and Lelouch chuckled.

 _»...He definitely hides something...«_ She thought as the bell to class rang again.

The black haired Lamperouge closed his laptop and stood up. He smiled as he slowly walked off to class. He was a 2nd grader, Koneko a 1st grader, so technically, he was her _senpai_ , meaning he was lucky that she had to go into another classroom.

 _»Now that I got that lead...I should look for contact. Maybe try to join the club if needed...«_ He thought as he mentally prepared for maths.

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

During maths, the school finally managed it...Lelouch fell asleep, but lucky for him, he was sitting in the last rows and his teacher liked him, so she didn't mind it. She knew he was good in maths like in almost every other subject too and so he never got yelled at, at least not from her.

Rolo tried his best to pay attention, but he always found himself looking over to Yui, who as if she felt his stare, looked back at him and smiled cutely.

He was good in school too, not nearly as good as Lelouch, but he was above average. He didn't know how, but his girlfriend had thrown a letter to him, without him noticing.

He opened it and instantly blushed.

 _'Rolo-chan, I think the lessons are boring.._ I _am only thinking about you and what I'd love to do with you right now, I'd love to just go out or talk with you, or whatever else we could do._

 _Big kiss and a big hug from your loving girlfriend~️_ '

She wrote and he too began to think about how nice it would be to just go out.

It was then that he looked at her and saw her fidgeting with a button of her uniform. It was really hot outside, so she tried to open a button.

The youngest Lamperouge wondered if you were allowed to do so, but after some students saw Yui do it, they did the same.

The teacher faced the black board and wrote down some formulas, using the book to wave some air her way.

"You are allowed to drink if you desire to do so, it's dangerously hot outside and you wouldn't be able to fully concentrate, though you need to pay attention."She stated and the class let out grateful _yeah's and thank you's_.

The sleeping former emperor smiled a bit, seemingly having a good dream, making some of the girls blush. He had a very handsome, yet cute smile they said and some girls began to wave air at themselves because they grew even hotter now...

back to Rolo, he focused on his girlfriend, who made him gulp because of the sight.

As she noticed she winked at him.

 _»G-get those thoughts out of your head«_ He thought as he looked away, his face tomato red.

The class was hell for the chestnut as his hot girlfriend just added more heat into the classroom with her looks he thought. He also couldn't focus on the topic and or the class in general, to add she even wrote more letters, teasing him about how she noticed his looks and he grew even more tensed.

It was then that he took a deep breath and took a pen. _»I-I will not be stopped by my g-girlfriends alluring look right now!«_

He stuttered in his mind.

His resolve vanished though, as he had gotten another letter. His brow twitched as his jaw seemed to soon hit the table.

 _'Rolo-chan, are you not feeling well?_

 _Or are you feeling really well if you catch my drift~? I wondered, what do you think about sex~?'_

She wrote and he hit his head against the table. It would have drawn attention if not for thr whole class to chat, but soon he took out a pen and wrote a letter himself.

 _'Yui-chan, I love you, but let's talk about that later, okay?_'He wrote and as she read she cutely pouted.

Oh that would be one hell of a class for the youngest Lamperouge

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

After having taken his nap, Lelouch awoke to the break. It was the longer break again, so he headed to the libary, where he, as expected, found Yuuto.

"Ah, Kiba-san, kinda expected you to be here."The black haired stated, knowing that _if_ Yuuto was a devil he would cause a lot of suspicions now.

Because if he was a devil, Koneko might have told him about the meeting of her and Lelouch in the break.

"How comes?"The blonde gentleman finally replied as he had taken a minute to reply. He didn't show any signs of tension, either showing that he was no devil or he was good at keeping his cool.

"Oh, you're almost always chased and end up in the library, sometimes you don't, but I came to the conclusion I should expect you by now."He kindly stated and the blonde nodded.

"Yes, while I love that they care for me, they take it too far at times."The grey eyed said and sat down at one table.

Lelouch joined him, sat on the other side though. He inwardly smirked now, having had another enlightenment...

 _»If I have combinated correctly...and Yuuto is a devil...than perhaps he will try to get to know me. He could claim to ask since he might think we are somewhat friends, but if he begins to investigate...«_

The son of Charles Zi Britannia thought as he began...

"Is something the matter, Kiba-san?"He asked polite. The prince chuckled after that.

"Yes...I am very curious about what you do on that laptop. I never saw anyone carrying one on the campus, or that it was allowed in the first place."He replied as he sighed.

"But it's your buisness what you do, I am sorry."He added, making Lelouch tense.

 _»Is that tactic or is he really like that_ He wondered as he looked him deep in the eyes, looking way more grim than he intended to...

"uhm, L-lelouch you do not need to stare me down like this"The blonde said and raised his arms a bit as to signal everything is okay.

"Oh, no I am sorry, I didn't mean to look that grim, here, I just try this new software, it's supposed to help me with keeping my thoughts together..."He explained as he showed Yuuto somehwat of a calender software.

 _»Great, now if he is a member of the devil group, he will surely be surprised to find out I told Koneko something different. It'll make him suspicious and he'll investigate way more aggressive...perfect«_

The black haired thought as Yuuto nodded."I see, makes sense, after all you seem to have a lot on your mind in the last time, though I'd listen if you want to tell me what's wrong."The third prince of Kuoh said and leaned back into his chair again.

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

As the second break came to a close soon, Lelouch again closed his laptop, a satisfied grin on his face as he was able to find out even more.

He drew connections by looking up great names and came to the conclusion that maybe those saints and all that were real. As he got out of the libary, he crossed the way ot Akeno Himejima, who "surprisingly" interacted with him.

"Ah, Lelouch, I have been looking for you.

Do you have a second?"She asked, but to her tough luck he shook his head.

"Sorry, I have to do a presentation in the next class soon."He lied as he knew he had biology next."A true shame...would you be so kind then to later stay a little longer so we could have a chat?"

"...Very well, I think we'll meet later then."

he stated and she nodded. She waved him goodbye and left off to her class.

 _»I wonder...who and what are you lelouch«_

The ribbon wearing beauty spoke in her mind, as she strolled down the hallway.

 _»I don't have the focus, nor the time to analyze her right now, I need to try and gain some information during class or get Rolo to give me a reason to go home earlier«_

The former demon emperor thought as he made his way to class.

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

Sadly having not found a way to go home earlier since Rolo decided to hang around with Yui, the black haired met up with Akeno, but he had taken his time...

He looked for her on the campus, as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Akeno having crept up on him."There you are."He said and she giggled a bit."I've waited, so of course I'd be here~"She replied, surprising Lelouch with her behavior to say the least...

 _»She is way too... **friendly** to say the the least«_He analyzed as he took a step forward to escape her grasp.

"So what is it? You seemed like it was urgent and needed to be discussed _now_."

"Well I could have told u before the break, but since I also had a bit of time, I came to the conclusion I'd change my approach~"She blurted out, Lelouch tensed now.

"What are you talking about?"He asked, trying to play dumb."At first I just wanted to invite you to the occult research club, but now that I give it another thought.."

"What? you asked me herebto tell me, that you intended to invite me to the occult research club, but now think I shouldn't join."He asked, trying to be a bit more aggressive.

"No, now that I give it another thought...

I ask myself, am I even talking to Lelouch?"She asked and he tensed.

"...What are you going on about..?"He asked, dead serious now."Don't let my smile fool you~I know for a fact that we have one thing in common."She replied, still keeping that smile up.

"And what would that be? You're not talking about our eyes, are you?"He asked, acting bit more relaxed now.

"Oh, don't even start with _eyes_ , okay honey~?What I mean, is that we both hide beneath veils, we are simply put unreal."The raven haired beauty shot back.

 _»We are just fakes...«_

It rang in his head, that's when it hit him."I do not intend to keep secrets. Even though she tried to keep it secret, I know of your meeting with Koneko- _chan._ You know about devils then~?Well I am one too~."She spoke so joyful, yet he felt the serious tesion.

"You are her master then, i guess?"He asked direct and she shook her head, giggling."No I am not, I too, am just a mere supporter~"The violet eyed answered.

 _»I got an idea!If I am to go all the way and tell her the truth, maybe she tells me everything too...«_ He thought and for a second, smirked.

"Alright...it's just I am a bit scared..."He suddenly blurted out, surprising the senpai."You do not need to be afraid of me~As long as you don't intend to hurt my master or my allies, I am to not hurt you~"She reassured.

"That's not what I meant...can I trust you?"He asked and after a moment of silence, she nodded."I can trust you that you are not having any record devices here?"The eldest Lamperouge asked and again, she nodded.

"But I can't promise to keep all the info to me, the to us unimportant matters will be mine to keep, that I ensure you though."She stated without a smile this time.

"Alright..my name is not Lelouch Lamperouge, but Lelouch Vi Britannia, I am not from this time and I am merely trying to have a normal life in this world."

he explained and after a moment of shock, she slowly nodded.

"Despite having had assumptions in that direction, I wasn't sure. I shall keep these informations to myself though."She said and he nodded."There is a certain eye power in your possession it seems, more in your brothers, but you are said to have it as well."

After another moment of tensed silence he took a deep breath."Yes...I hold a power, but I wish you to explain me the devil's affiliation with this school and I'd like you explain me these devils in general too."He offered.

"Our only affiliation with this school is merely our attendance. About the other question, I'd like to explain that another day."She said and he looked away.

"Will you tell me who else is a devil?"The black haired asked."As you know, Koneko- _chan_ , Yuuto- _kun_ and I."She replied and he nodded.

"I take it then, that Yuuto is your master then?"But that statement was denied by shake of her head."Our master's identity is not to be found out by a potential threat."She stated clearly and Rolo's brother nodded.

"Alright, I assume I'll explain you my powers then..."He said as he activated his _geass_. Akeno was imore than just impressed with the sight. She stared at it in awe, focusing on it.

"This power is called _geass_ , a power given to me by a witch as I'd refrain to her. By a contract I attained this power."

He explained and she nodded.

"What does it do?"She asker and he smirked."It's simple...I command~"He spoke and she rose a brow in confusion.

"Like this..."He whispered, her eyes widening but it was too late...

" _I, **Lelouch Vi Britannia**_ _, command you, to answer my every question..!"_

The outlines of her Iris grew red and he knew he succeeded."Very well, so, who is your master?"He asked and she took a moment.

 _»Seemingly strong-willed...«_ He noted.

"...Rias Gremory.."She spoke as if half-asleep.

"Figures, she seemed a bit more like a ruler than you. Has a presence that makes you feel pike in a palast..."

He spoke to himself.

"Do you know who is assigned to kill Rolo?"He asked and she shook her head.

"Does it have anything to do with the devils and the supernatural?"He asked and she nodded.

"Explain."He ordered in a rather aggressive tone. he noticed that his brother's life was on the line and he would not hesitate to save it by using his _geass_ for example.

"...your brother is said...to have a power like yours..."She answered after some time and he grew angry."why would they think that, answer for god's sake!"He spoke and she held her head.

"So you devils really are weak to hearing the Lord's name..."

" Rolo Lamperouge, is said to have used his eye power. He was apparently seen using it, as some angels reported seeing him _shift_ , whenever a group of boys came at him.

Another enlightment _. »Rolo you Idiot, so that's the shift I feel whenever u sneak up on me!«_ He cursed inwardly as he looked down."I see...but how did it reach the other beings?"

"Despite the prior war of the three major factions, consisting of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, rumors always spread. It seems that the fallen target him. So our suspect is Yui Amano."She explained and Lelouch's eyes widened.

"W-what...?So she's playing him...I can't believe it...it seems so real..."He thought out loud."Then again...maybe she fell in love with him..."It was when he felt his eye ache a bit.

"Alright this enough, you ehall forget our prior talk as well."He said as he stopped his _geass_. After a few seconds the outlines disappeared and Akeno wondered what happened.

"Lelouch what happened?"she asked surprised."You're okay Akeno?You invited me to the ORC tomorrow, but then you kinda blacked out."He lied and she blinked twice.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't want to waste your time with my sudden absence..."

She apologized."It's okay, so shall I visit?"He asked and she nodded.

"y-yes please."She spoke, holding her hand on her forehead."Should I bring you home?"The violet eyed male offered but she shook her head.

"As cute as that is, I have to go to the clubroom soon anyway."She explained and he nodded, not even asking why.

"Goodbye then, we shall see each other tomorrow then."He stated and she nodded absent minded.

 _»So my geass_ _also works on devils, huh?_ _If I am forced to, I shall use it, even if just for self-defense. That was an interesting day to say the least...«_

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

As much as he loved his brother, he couldn't believe he was so reckless, he had been spotted using it, but then again, he was young, small and naïve, even more than now. He couldn't just ask about it neither, as he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable either.

He could ask why he suddenly asked, how he knew, he'd need to explain the _geass_ then, especially his own and it would end in Rolo being hurt because he'd push Lelouch to tell him about Yui's probable intentions.

He had learned a lot today, but it didn't really make his life easier, the fact he forgot to ask about all devils at school made him a bit angry too, but then again, he could ask Rias about it all.

After the former demon had arrived home, he saw the couple watching tv, or the TV running and some clothes threwn around the couch. apparently lelouch had come in so quiet they didn't notice, and they shouldn't. He looked at his clock and saw for one it was friday, and for two it was 23:35, so he'd just tell Rolo he came back home at 01:30 or so.

With a slight blush and a not fightable smirl on his face, he went to his room, that was luckily just to the right. He entered without a sound and just prepared to sleep.

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

 _ **Well that's that for chapter 3, don't even know what I typed above, just typed it down whenever i seemed to want it. I used a lot of filler shit here just to type something at first, until I got a serious spark.**_

 _ **Well Review a lot please, don't flame though like someone certain, remember ain't no one forcin' u guys to read, tho those that do because they want, love ya all love the support and I'll keep updating.**_

 _ **I definitely will rewrite, because a clean story is a good one and yeah, that's that i guess.**_

 _ **Tell me your opinions if I should update, like, favourite and review and goodbye for now.**_

 _-Rivik's out_


End file.
